


What if...

by Hadali23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Steve lo pensó, quizá podría ser justo…aunque había un extraño sentimiento en él que…le inquietaba, cabeceó algo dudoso.-De acuerdo, tú y yo iremos a VolmirTony aplaudió, estaba emocionado por una batalla, y seguro la habría, sonriendo se acercó al rostro del rubio, sus labios juntándose, un beso suave y dulce, que poco a poco dió paso a algo más.





	1. It’s all coming back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Creo no hay mucho que decir jeje  
Mi versión de que hubiera pasado si Clint y Nat no hubieran ido a Volmir y otra pareja hubiera ido en su lugar.

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar.**

Se detuvo, el escudo a pocos centímetros del reactor porque…¿qué estaba haciendo? se alejó, rápidamente porque…¿Qué había hecho?

-Tony…

Shock. Ambos se encontraban sin palabras, sin saber que hacer o decir, sin…¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¿Es una pesadilla?

¡Oh! ojalá y lo fuera, ojalá y fuera así porque…¿qué hicieron?

Sus miradas chocaron, miedo y confusión, culpa y terror.

-Tony…

-¿Firmaras?

-Si

Y eso…eso compensaba un poco.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien? Quieres que…o tal vez…puedo también…

Su mano detuvo al menor de continuar moviéndose, sujetándole del hombro porque el chico comenzaba a marearlo y él…él necesitaba descanso, estaba exhausto.

-Peter…ve a dormir

-Pero es que…

-Pet-ambos voltearon, Steve acababa de llegar, ninguno de los dos paso desapercibida la pulsera al rededor de su tobillo, ve a dormir, yo me encargo

Y quizá las cosas no estuvieran resueltas, quizá aun había cierto resentimiento, cierto odio…pero podrían arreglarlo, siempre lo hacían, y si era necesario, lucharía cada día, cada mes, cada año, por intentar, por recuperar su confianza.

-Entonces…¿los dejaron libres?

El resto entró, Wanda, Wilson, Natasha, Scott y Barton, todos con aquel rastreador en su tobillo, ninguno intento enfrentar su mirada, y no le molesto, porque sabia requerían tiempo para reparar todo, para arreglar las cosas.

-Tony…

-Sus habitaciones son las mismas, supongo Wilson ocupara tu antigua habitación porque, y no es que lo quiera, pero definitivamente no tendré a Peter de enfermero, Rogers, y si me corrieron del hospital no fue porque sea un excelente paciente, entonces…-e intentó, con gran éxito, fingir no haber visto la sonrisa en su rostro, ni tampoco, el brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, Steve necesitaba más que una docena de donas para compensar todo el daño-vamos, necesito un enfermero 24/7 y el doctor dijo que necesitaba descansar…

Y puede que su confianza estuviera por los suelos, Steve podía ver el temblor en sus manos cuando se acercó…haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance, por borrar todo el daño ocasionado, por arreglar sus errores.

.

.

.

-Un poco más y terminaba partido a la mitad ¿lo viste? sé que lo hiciste y yo le dije, se lo repetí, pero tan necio como…

Steve le observaba, caminar de un lado a otro, tan molesto y frustrado que sus brazos continuaban haciendo movimientos a su al rededor mientras repetía los hechos de hace unas horas.

-¿Qué tu qué?-brincó, la atención del resto se centro en ellos

¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Le quite el traje, ahora presta atención porque…

-¿De verdad Tony?

-No me vengas con tu discurso de justicia y comprensión porque tu no estuviste ahí, es tan malditamente terco que a veces no logro entender como es que…

Y guardo silencio, porque por más que deseara contradecirle, no estaba en la mejor posición para ello, sus ojos se desviaron a la entrada, elevo una ceja curioso por la ropa con la que el chico llegó. Y el regaño de Tony continuó, cuando vio a Peter llegar.

.

.

.

-¿Era una prueba entonces?

-Ah…si, si, claro, era una prueba, por supuesto

-Y…¿la pase?

-Por supuesto, claro, sobresaliente, felicidades Peter

-Genial, ire…le contare a Vision

-¿Peter?

-¡Pase la prueba Pops!

Le observó pasar junto a él sin detener su carrera, frunció el ceño y se acerco al castaño aun confundido.

-¿Prueba?

-Puedes creer, que tomo una decisión que en mi juventud jamas…

Y entendió, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y el alivio en su cuerpo fue gratificante, estaba seguro que Tony se sentía igual.

-Me alegro

-Yo igual, si…

La puerta tras Tony se abrió, escucho un montón de ruido y…

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Tony? ¿Qué…?

-¡Pepper!

-No puede ser, ¿ya se fue? ¿en serio? ¡Tony! tengo una habitación llena de reporteros esperando…

-Puedo llamarle si quieres y…

-Eres imposible…

-Te ayudare con ellos-Steve se acercó, la pobre mujer no tenia porque sufrir con tantos reporteros cada que ellos estaban involucrados y…

-¡Espera…!

Tony gritó, observando a esos dos desaparecer tras la puerta, se aseguro de tener aquella cajita negra en el bolsillo de su saco, y se apresuro a seguirles antes de que arruinaran su plan, o peor tantito, antes de arrepentirse.

.

.

.

-Tuve una pesadilla, lo admito, y entonces tuve que bajar al taller porque…

Caminaban, el parque estaba lleno de gente y cada dos por tres tenían que detenerse para firmas autógrafos o tomarse fotos, era un poco fastidioso, pero estaba cansado de solo dar vueltas en la base, y tras dos años encerrado (los cuales merecía) tenia suficiente de encierros.

Escuchó, con atención, aunque su mirada pasaba por el parque observando a las familias convivir, a las parejas pasear y a los niños corretearse.

-Entonces dije…¿Steve me estas escuchando?

Un portal se abrió junto a ellos, sobresaltándolos porque no esperaban que sucediera…

-¿Tony Stark?

Tras dos años de aparente tranquilidad, Steve sabia, no siempre podría ser así.

-Bruce…

.

.

.

Era un poco frustrante, desesperante incluso, lo supo, minutos antes de que el desastre comenzara, pero verlo fue peor que imaginarlo. La nave extraterrestre se alejo, la voz de Tony perdiéndose una vez ésta se alejo del planeta…y ahora, su esposo e hijo estaban a millones de kilómetros, quizá galaxias, lejos de él.

-Steve…

-Dime que hay una forma de destruir las gemas-su mirada, aun en el cielo esperando, deseando, que la nave regresara

-No puedo aquí, no…no tengo el material…

Y puede, tan solo por un momento, que la esperanza surgiera, sabia a donde ir.

.

.

.

-¿Cuántos?

-El número crece, no hay mucho que podamos hacer

Suspiró, ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos porque…no había noticias, no había respuestas…habían perdido.

-¿FRIDAY?

“Sin noticias Capitán”

Desesperación. Necesitaba saber algo, _necesitaba_ saber de ellos.

-Estarán bien Steve…

-Tenia la gema, dió el chasquido…no están bien, no sé…-_si aun viven_

Pero esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que estuvieran vivos, que el chasquido no les hubiera alcanzado, que no hubieran desaparecido, él quería creerlo.

-¿Tenemos noticias de Fury?

“Desaparecido”

¿Qué podía ser peor? quizá…que no era su culpa, porque si hubiera podido, seguro habría cortado la cabeza de Thanos.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos

Pudieron hacer _más._

.

.

.

-¿Crees que los encuentre?

-Ella lo hará

-Casi un mes Nat

-Confía en ella

En realidad, no sabia si era posible. La mitad de la población, la mitad de los seres existentes…Thanos cumplió su promesa, y él solo necesitaba, tan solo, un poco de esperanza.

_¿Dónde estas Tony? ¿Dónde estas Peter?_

.

.

.

¡Oh! si esto era un sueño que nadie lo despertase, quería continuar aquí, sosteniendo su cuerpo, sentirle junto a él.

-Tony…

-Lo perdí

Él pidió un poco, el universo le había otorgado eso, una pequeña esperanza. Entraron al complejo, temía que, en cualquier momento, el castaño se desvaneciera, podía sentir sus huesos, seguramente apenas habían comido y estaba…tan mal, pero era mejor, que no tenerlo más.

-¿Qué paso?

-Perdimos, chasqueó los dedos y…perdimos

-Strange dijo que era la única manera

-¿En que mundo perder es la única manera de ganar?

Tony apenas pudo encogerse de hombros, se sentía tan bien estar ahí, sintiendo los brazos del rubio rodearle, sentir su calor, sentir su presencia…porque en realidad, su ánimo estaba en los suelos, y quizá no era el único, pero ser él único sobreviviente en un planeta extraño, a miles de años luz existentes era…bueno, Nébula fue una gran compañía para no enloquecer.

-Tones…lucharon con él y…

-No, no luche, él me lanzó una luna encima, pero…

-Tony…

Tal vez lo mejor seria guardar silencio, y solo por esta ocasión permitió que le callaran, permitió, solo en esta ocasión, no ser quien cargara con la culpa, no ser quien llevara la carga del fracaso, soltando un suspiró se recargó en el hombro de Steve, sintiendo, aquellas últimas fuerzas que logró guardar, comenzar a desvanecerse.

-¡Tony!

El cuerpo del castaño quedó laxo en sus brazo cuando se desmayó.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo esta él?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar la expresión de alegría en Tony una vez le dijeron que estaba dado de alta.

-Corrió por una hamburguesa al salir del hospital

Sus risas se escucharon, Nat podía ver al castaño con claridad, correr fuera del edificio para acercarse al primer establecimiento de hamburguesas y pedir, sin exagerar, cinco hamburguesas con queso.

-El Tony de siempre

-Si…

-¿Estas bien?

-Es didicil-admitió tras unos minutos-compramos una pequeña…cabaña, es extraño ahora que…bueno, Peter uno esta y…

Natasha comprendía, y solo pasaron cinco meses, necesitarían más tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, para aceptar el desastre que ese titán había creado.

-¿Sabes algo del resto?

-Rocket y Nebula continuan ayudando en el resto de los planetas, Denver pocas veces se comunica, Okoye esta ayudando a su país y los cercanos a Wakanda-un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios-es mucho que cubrir

-¿Y…Clint?

-Rhodey se ofreció en buscarle, la semana pasada sabia que estaba en Alemania

-Lo lamento

-Es difícil Steve, pero tenemos que continuar…

Era, lo único que podían hacer, resignarse al no tener más que hacer.

-¡¡Steve!!

Se miraron entre ellos, antes de levantarse y apresurarse a ir donde la voz del genio se escuchaba.

-¿Tony?

Parpadeó, confundido y extrañado al verle con un…bulto de cobijas y mantas.

-¡Ah! estas aquí ¡hey Nat!

-¿Tony?

-Mira, dame tu opinión, Happy la encontró en la carretera, tenemos que extender la búsqueda, seguramente hay más como ella que terminaron atrapados entre…

Y sin aviso alguno, el rubio se encontró sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpecito de una bebé cubierta quizá, por cinco o seis cobijas, su esposo continuaba parloteando mientras daba instrucción a su IA.

-Tony, qué…

-La cuidaremos por mientras ¿qué te parece? intente llevarla a un orfanato, pero están completamente llenos y con la situación apenas y alcanzan…decidí mejor traerla, no será difícil, en lo que encontramos otro lugar para dejarla seguro y…

Morgan Stark Rogers, la pequeña terminó siendo adoptada por ellos, tras tres meses en los cuales, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para dejarle ir, sus padres estaban muertos, el chasquido no los alcanzó, pero si el auto donde uno de los afectados terminó por chocar con el suyo.

Había mucho que cubrir.

.

.

.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?

-Tony…

-Es una locura

-¿Se puede o no?

Suspiró, desviando su mirada a donde su hija jugaba, antes de volver y encontrar los ojos azules de su esposo, entendía, pero era una en un millón y…

_-¿Y en cuantos ganamos?_

_-En uno_

Deseó, poder regresar el tiempo y golpear a Strange porque…¡oh carajo!

-Mierda-se levantó de la silla, dándoles la espalda y…

-¿Mierda?

Se congeló, Natasha sonrió y Steve casi quizo asesinar a su esposo porque…mierda, se supone Morgan no estaba escuchando. Tony ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al rubio, cargando a su hija quien, típico de ella, siempre solía aparecer sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Necesito tiempo, pero es…no estoy seguro y…

-Han pasado cinco años Stark

-Para ti fueron cinco horas, puedes esperar 24 más

.

.

.

-Eres increíble

-¿Sirve un poco si me disculpo?

-Pudo morir

-Lo siento, pero necesitábamos…

-¿Necesitábamos?

-No estaba seguro que lo resolvieras Tony

-¡Oh perdón! pero acabo de escuchar que…¿desconfías de mi?

-No es eso, y lo sabes, pero Morgan…

-Me ofendes, y por si lo olvidas, ella sabe que puede funcionar o no, es inteligente, ¡es mi hija!

-Bueno, lo siento ¿cuantas veces debo disculparme?

Entrecerrando los ojos le miró.

-Te dire cuando resolvamos esto, hasta entonces, tráeme café, necesitamos esta maquina hecha

-¿No vas a perdonarme cierto?

-Fuiste con Bruce-Hulk…como sea, por una segunda opinión ¿de verdad te respondo?

-Lo lamento

-Si, si, si…encárgate de reunir al equipo…

Le abrazó, juntando sus labios en un beso suave.

-Tranquilo anciano, habrá tiempo para eso-Tony prometió-¿quizá más tarde? serviría un poco que trajeras donas también ¿eh?

Y rió, por que momentos como estos, eran oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción de It’s all coming back to me now-Celine Dion.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios XD


	2. Ashes

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar.**

-Tengo miedo

Suspiró, sus brazos rodeándole, acercándolo a él.

-También estoy aterrado Tony, pero…tenemos que intentarlo

Lo sabia, y quería hacerlo, pero la incertidumbre era grande…y la esperanza aun más.

-Haremos lo que sea

-Juntos

.

.

.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-¿Dudas de esto?

-Creo…que seria más fácil ir nosotros, digo…-se incorporó, apoyándose en su codo y mirando a su pareja quien, sonriendo, le miró-somos los líderes…o lo éramos, somos…entonces, podríamos dejar que Clint y Nat…

-¿Por qué no mejor van Rhodey y Scott?

Steve podía ver porque el cambio.

-Entonces…que Nat y Clint vayan por Quill

-Nebula los acompañara…pero es demasiada gente

-Entonces que Nat vaya con Rhodes y el pequeñín

-Tony…

-¡Qué! bueno el gigante, el punto Steve, es que, si Thanos fue allá con su hija…lo hemos enfrentado, ambos, podríamos hacer frente a cualquier cosa, Thor y _Ratchet _van a Asgard

-¿Y Bruce con Strange?

-¿Te parece justo?

Lo pensó, quizá podría ser justo…aunque había un extraño sentimiento en él que…le inquietaba, cabeceó algo dudoso.

-De acuerdo, tu y yo iremos a Volmir

Tony aplaudió, estaba emocionado por una batalla, y seguro la habría, sonriendo se acercó al rostro del rubio, sus labios juntándose, un beso suave y dulce, que poco a poco dió paso a algo más.

.

.

.

-Se cuidan, nos veremos después

-¿Por quién me tomas Legolas?

-¡Oh nada! solo un loco genio, nada mas

-¡Hey! me ofendes, ¿es venganza por separarte de Nat? cuando recuperemos las gemas, me agradecerás

Steve y Clint negaron, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…y el rubio intentó, no darle importancia al extraño alejamiento de Nebula, debía ser la presión de la misión, fallar no era una opción entonces…seguro era eso.

-¿Cap nos vamos? envejeceré si te tardas

Steve rodó los ojos.

-Cuídense

-Manténganse juntos

.

.

.

-Entonces…¿este es el famoso Vormir? esperaba algo…¿mejor?

-Vamos ya Tony

-Bueno, yo solo decía ¿es un delito?

.

.

.

-Bien, ahora sabemos donde te dejo el cubo ese

Steve, su mirada aun puesta en el Craneo Rojo, ahora un…espectro ¿guardián?

-Anthony Edward Stark, hijo de Howard. Steven Grant Rogers, hijo de Joseph. Bienvenidos.

¡Ja! podía ver la furia en sus ojos, quizá estaba en shock, seguro no esperaba ver a Steve vivo, no después de tanto tiempo…

-Bueno, basta de saludos, podremos convivir otro día…entonces-se cruzo de brazos, atrayendo la atención del espectro y su rubio-¿dónde está la gema?

.

.

.

Y él que creía que seria sencillo, que seria fácil…¿qué hubiera pasado si Nat y Clint hubieran venido? no, esto era lo correcto, esto era…

-Debe haber otra forma

Suspiró, levantando la mirada y observando a Steve caminar de un lado a otro porque…no aceptaba esto, no podían hacerlo.

-Steve…

-Quizá es una broma, o tal vez…

-¿De verdad? es real-se encogió de hombros-Thanos salió con gema al final, pero su hija no, razón por la cual el idiota de Quill arruinó todo

-Tony…

-Haremos lo que sea ¿no?

Sus miradas se encontraron, la decisión y determinación en ambas fue obvia.

-Supongo entonces…que no será tan fácil ¿cierto?

-Casi 100 años…

-Y aun te faltan más

El traje envolvió su cuerpo, esquivo el escudo y disparó, sabia que no saldría lastimado, pero detendría su avance. Por supuesto, como dijo, no seria así de fácil, Steve arremetió, apenas consciente del daño, fue como hace siete años, la única diferencia, es que luchaban, por proteger al contrario.

-Ellos van a necesitarte

-No más que a ti

Golpe, patada, disparó…

-Tony no hagas esto

Lamentablemente, ya estaba decidido.

-Lo siento

La armadura se abrió, deteniendo a Steve y permitiéndole, unos segundos extra, fue sorpresa, porque creyó que estaba decidido, por que creyó…y entendió, tarde, cuando vió, sin poder hacer nada, la decisión del castaño.

.

.

.

_Te amo_

Las palabras resonaban en su mente, su corazón, ya roto, terminó por destruirse al bajar la mirada y ver, ahí, en su mano derecha, la gema amarilla, la gema del alma.

_Haremos lo que sea_

-…lo que sea…

Su voz se quebró, él se quebró y el llanto, las lágrimas, fueron imposibles de controlar, rabia, odio, culpa…tristeza. Sus gritos resonando en el silencio del planeta, su llamado, sin respuesta alguna.

La alarma del GPS se escucho, pero no le importó, ya no importaba, nada, nadie…

_-Los traeremos de regreso_

_-Lo lograremos_

Pero no había un _nosotros_, no había un_ juntos_, no había…nadie, solo él, sólo.

-¡¡TONY!!

.

.

.

-¿Lo logramos?

-¿Funciono?

Apenas comprendió, estaba de regresó, en el presente, junto al resto, las gemas con ellos y…Tony no. Sus rodillas, chocando contra la fría plataforma, apenas deteniéndose, y unos brazos le rodearon, no veía ni entendía nada, no importaba porque…porque no era posible, su mente, su corazón, ambos aun en aquel planeta, en aquel momento, en…_él_.

-Steve…

-¿Dónde esta Tones?

-Haremos lo que sea…

Un mantra, un estúpido mantra que ahora se arrepentía de decir.

-Steve…

_Haremos lo que sea, fácil Cap. Estamos juntos en esto ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

Todo, todo Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción de Ashes-Celine Dion.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios XD


	3. Wait for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo finalmente llego con el desenlace de esta pequeña historia, ojalá la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar.**

-¿Lo logramos?

Cerró los ojos, tomando una respiración profunda y soltando el aire poco a poco.

-Lo logramos

_Lo logramos, Tony_

Nadie dijo que las cosas serian fáciles, quizá no debieron actuar, los problemas fueron peores una vez el resto de la población regreso, pero ellos se habían encargado de recuperar lo perdido, de salvar a la humanidad...

Los Vengadores se convirtieron en héroes olvidados cuando la catástrofe continuó e incrementó, no es que importara realmente, con tantas cosas que los gobiernos tenían que hacer apenas y había tiempo para la delincuencia, o quizá era todo lo contrario.

-¿Pops?

Apagó la televisión, FRIDAY comenzó a guardar todos y cada uno de los documentos desplegados en el taller.

-Peter

-¿Estas bien? Yo...

El joven tropezó, algunas herramientas y piezas de trajes aun regados en el taller, un casco de Iron man cayó al suelo, un holograma se desplegó.

-Tony...

_Todo el mundo quiere un final feliz, ¿verdad? Pero no siempre sucede de esa manera. Quizás esta vez. Espero que si escuchas esto... sea durante la celebración..._

-¿Pops?

-Hey mi niña ¿pesadilla de nuevo?

Morgan asintió, la tomo en brazos y dejo que se acurrucara.

-Vamos ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

_...Espero que las familias estén reunidas. Espero que lo hayamos recuperado, como si se hubiera restaurado una versión normal del planeta, si es que alguna vez existió tal cosa..._

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Beck, Quentin Beck

-Por lo que mas quieras, ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo

_...Dios, qué mundo. Universo ahora. Si me dijeras hace 10 años que no estábamos solos, mucho menos hasta qué punto ... Quiero decir, no me hubiera sorprendido. Pero vamos, ya sabes. Esas fuerzas épicas de oscuridad y luz que han entrado en juego..._

-¡¿Dónde esta?!

-Steve tranquilízate...

-¡Pops!

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al joven, se sintió mejor una vez lo tuvo junto a él, a salvo, quizá con uno u otro rasguño, pero...vivo.

-No vuelvas, nunca en tu vida, a hacer eso de nuevo ¡escuchaste Peter! _Nunca_

_-_Lo siento

_...Y para bien o para mal, esa es la realidad en la que Peter y Morgan van a crecer..._

-Sabes que tuvo suerte

-A veces desearía que dejara esto...

-No puedes evitarlo, creció admirándolos, es un héroe, Steve, es tu hijo, no puedes pedirle eso

-Solo no quiero perder a alguien más

-Si Denver no hubiera tomado el guantelete lo habrías hecho tu ¿cierto?

No respondió, y Bucky no necesito de ello, ambos sabían lo que habría sucedido, lo que Steve habría hecho.

_...Así que encontré un área privada para grabar un pequeño saludo en caso de una muerte prematura de mi parte. No es que la muerte en algún momento sea siempre oportuna..._

-Hola

-Nat

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Respiró hondo.

-No lo sé

-Bruce me comentó lo que sucedió ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-Quizá no

Ella se sentó junto a él, vió a Morgan y Peter corretearse por el gran jardín.

-Ayer vi una película con los niños

-¿Y?

-Harry Potter tiene suerte de que la magia permita regresar el tiempo

-Steve...

-Soy egoísta Nat, y me gustaría sentirme mal...ojalá Tony no hubiera tenido aquella idea, lo siento

-Supongo que tienes razón-él la miró-lamento no haber ido en su lugar

_...Esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo que vamos a llevar a cabo mañana ... me hizo reflexionar sobre la supervivencia de todo esto..._

-Nos necesitan

Sus puños se cerraron, Peter ya tenia su traje, el resto le miraba...suspiró, desviando su mirada al exterior, donde Morgan jugaba con su escudo como trineo...

-Steve...

-Dame unos minutos, necesito llamar a Happy

-El problema es en Wakanda, un loco quiere ahogar Africa algo así, vamos tarde, date prisa Steve

_...Pero, de nuevo, ese es el trabajo del héroe..._

-¿Cómo esta?

-Sea lo que esa cosa tuviera parece...-Peter suspiró-quiere hablar contigo

La habitación blanca y vacía le recibió, su mirada pasando por cada rincón hasta toparse con la puerta abierta del balcón, sonrió al verle.

-Pescaras un resfriado, y no seré tu enfermera

La risa ronca y baja del rubio le preocupo.

-Tengo una enfermera mas que dispuesta a ello, pero gracias por la oferta, aunque dudo que Morgan te permita siquiera hacer algo-ambos rieron

Nueva York se alzaba frente a ellos, los edificios brillaban cuando la luz del sol golpeaba contra los vidrios, el distinguido sonido de los claxon y gritos de la multitud se escuchaban de fondo.

-15 años, y parece que fue ayer ¿no Punk?-sonrió, con nostalgia y comprensión-Shuri habló de un suero...

-No lo haré

-Lo sé, y nadie te juzga

-No deberían...solo esperaba que Morgan creciera

-Y ella será la primera en defenderte, ellos lo entienden, todos lo hacemos

-_Parte del viaje es el final_...creo, que finalmente puedo aceptar sus palabras

-Steve...

-Bruce dijo que el suero esta desapareciendo más rápido de lo esperado, ¿me creerías que nunca antes me sentí tan feliz desde hace 15 años?

-¿Sabes cuando?

-Pronto-el rubio sonrió-me alegro que tú y Sam finalmente se entendieran, hacen buen equipo

-Estaremos bien Steve, los cuidaremos, nos cuidaremos

_...¿Para qué me preocupo?..._

-Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿no?

Volteó, su sonrisa creció cuando sus ojos le miraron, cuando lo vió.

-Oye anciano-Tony sonrió-¿qué estas esperando? o planeas hacerme esperar más

Sus brazos le rodearon, él estaba de regresó, o simplemente había llegado finalmente a su lado.

-Te extrañe, _demasiado_

-Lo hiciste bien, creo que no habría hecho mejor trabajo...

-Tony...

-Esta bien Capi, todo esta bien ahora

-No vuelvas a dejarme de nuevo ¿escuchaste Stark?

Sus ojos se encontraron, y el mundo volvía a tener sentido, todo tenia sentido.

-_Beloved..._-sus ojos brillaron-Bésame como si me hubieras extrañado

_...Todo va a funcionar exactamente de la manera que se supone..._

_ **Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada en la canción de Unchained Melody-Righteous Brothers
> 
> Espero sus comentarios. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción de It’s all coming back to me now-Celine Dion.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios XD


End file.
